1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject droplets of a liquid such as an ink.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet printer known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus has a main tank and an auxiliary tank (serving as a liquid supply tank) which stores an ink and wherein the ink is supplied from the auxiliary tank to each ink-jet head while the ink is fed from the main tank to the auxiliary tank as needed. The auxiliary tank is used not only during a printing operation of the ink-jet head, but also during purging operations (recovering operations) of the ink-jet head. During the purging operations, the ink is supplied from the auxiliary tank to the ink-jet head, and the ink is ejected from all ink-ejecting nozzles, together with foreign matters such as air bubbles. The purging operations include a circulation purging operation wherein a pump is operated to feed the ink from the auxiliary tank to the ink-jet head, circulate the ink through predetermined passages in the ink-jet head, and return the ink to the auxiliary tank, together with the air bubbles and other foreign matters, so that the foreign matters remaining in ink passages in the ink-jet head is removed from the ink-jet head.